Twilight:Story of Bella& Abbey Swan
by spiritgirl16
Summary: Re-telling of Twilight,Abbey is Bellas younger,more athletic,punish and at times aggresive and laid back sister,her and Bella do everything together including moving to Forks to spend time with their da,but once there will they both find unexpected love as well?I really suck at summaries srry!Pls read!x3


**_Okay a few things,i wrote this a while ago and just thought i would post it since now the series is over and stuff,moviewise which kinda sucks but..it happens i guess,Anyway Enjoy and don't forget to review pls!x3_**

* * *

**_**INFO**_**

Name:Abbey Swan

relatives:Charles Swan(father) Renee Swan(Mother) Bella Swan(sister)

Age:Same as Bella,shes a few months younger

Appearance:Light brown hair with blonde mixed in,is slightly wavy from mid-length down,has shocking blue eyes and nice even complexion and figure

personality:Sarcastic,funny,carefree,defiant,creative,strong willed,open-minded,caring and sweet to those who deserve it,sort of a punk

Hobbies:Listening to or writing music(namely Avril lavigne),Going hiking,rock climbing,sports(particularly kickboxing) playing guitar,both electric and non

Likes:nice people who can take a joke,her family and friends,myths like werewolves and vampires,magic and music,sleeping,poetry

dislikes:Mean people,school,being bored,awkward moments

powers:...Not gonna say!x3

* * *

_Chapter one:Bella and Abbey Swan_

story start/Abbey's p.o.v

_"What is courage?What defines a courageous act?_

_It is said_ _that the brave and cowardly person are both ,it is_

_the brave one who faces his fear and does what need to be will be faced with many things that scare us throughout our lives._

_How can we become the kind of people that face our fear and do it anyway?Human growth takes place when we take small steps_.

_Each time time we face our fears we become more of the courageous person we would like to be." _

_:Dream:_

_I was what i did not know at the time nor did i stop to look behind me,though somehow as my bare feet run through the dampened earth beneath me with the sound of rustling leaves over head l felt safe...I don't know why,i just did..._

_People were yelling behind me for reasons i couldn't understand...in a language i could not decipher,all i knew was that if they somehow caught me i would be no more,so here i was...dodging stray branches and snarling roots_ _that threatened to trip me when one caught me by surprise sending me tumbling forward into the wet mud face first,the dress i wore was in tatters as i began the task of pushing myself off the ground_

_I won't give now,not ever._

_And with that i willed my body into motion with a new sense of adrenaline coursing through my veins,it felt as though i was going faster than before,like everything was nothing more than a blur..._

_And then i called out a name,what was it again?I could never remember no matter how many times i dreamed about it..._

_"Ed-_

/SMACK!/

"Abs,come on wake up Moms waiting outside!"

The familiar voice of my older sister snapped me awake after hitting my head with a pillow as i sat propped up on my elbows staring at her"What time is it?"I ased still half asleep,she smiled already knowing where this conversation was going"7:30 am"She responded with a laugh

"Oh ok then*yawn*come back in...five hours?"

/WHACK!/

"As if,now come on lazy girl wake up already"Bells said,i was probably the only girl she felt she could really joke around with for two main reasons,the first is tht i am just that awesome,the second hello we're sisters,if you can't be a fool for family who can you be a fool for...

And with that...

"Now it's on"I said grabbing my other pillow as we began trying to whack each other in the heads before i,being on my super bouncy bed,accidentally caused myself to tip over and fall ungracefully to the floor with a rather loud THUD!

Bella stood with a hand over her mouth as she heavily resisted the urge to bust out laughing at me,so i was a bit of a klutz who wasn't?

I can't say for certain what decisions it was that made me and my sister suddenly decide to go live in forks with our dad,though if i had to guess I'd have to say a big part of it was my mom...no,not in the 'you have to go live with your father no kids 'way,but in the 'i love you mom,but i don't wanna drag you down' sorta way,the loving way...

Renee was a newly married woman after her and Phil A.K.A the new step-dad decided to finally tie the knot after going out fora few years,and what better way to start out a relationship than by going on a baseball related trip,normally I'd be all for it but...

"Hey,um Abbey..."Bella spoke up beside me as the plane began taking off,my headphones however was blasting so loud she could clearly hear the lyrics to my personal fave best damn thing,she smiled a bit before yanking off the headphones"Hey!"i whined childishly

"Really Abs?This is the song your listening to?"she said as the music blasted,i scoffed"Heck yeah,gotta set the mood babe ya know,live it like ya own it"i said taking back my candy skull headphones"Hey,you wanna join in on this music fest"i said beginning to nudge her in the ribs

"You are so weird"she reprimanded with a slight shake of the head turning back to look her window as i merely shrugged putting my headphones back on

Bella's p.o.v

I looked at my sister who had her headphones back on,she always seemed so...herself no matter where we went,i don't know what i would do without her positivity beside me,she probably wasn't even aware of the fact that she was basically my rock for getting through this ordeal

'thanks Abbey...'i thought with a small smile on my face

Abbey's p.o.v

"So Charles,my main man..how's it going?"i said nonchalantly laying down in the backseat of my dad police cruiser as he looked at me with an amused grin"Abbey i see your still as..charismatic as ever,boy your mother must of had one hell of a time with you back in Arizona"

"Hey!Don't say that,I'm awesome!"I defended while laughing as i tilted my head a bit looking out the window"It's so foggy,you'd think this place was full of oh i don't know...vam-

"If you dare say the v word i will pull this car over and i will-

"Oh charlie,relax I'm just screwing around with you"I laughed cutting him off before he could finish his threat turning my attention back to stare out the car window as he began talking to Bella,or at least trying to...needless to say it was sort of an epic fail given the fact that neither of them were very talkative people and all

"Your hairs longer..."he said looking between us two after a moment of silence,i picked up a few strands looking at them curiously"Ya think?"i replied causing him to give a light laugh"Hm,i,uh cut mine since the last time i saw you"Bella added

"Oh,guess it grew out again"Charlie said in response

"That's cuz it's ALIVE!"I yelled moving to ruffle Bellas hair a little causing them both to smile in amusement since as we all know,i do not like moping...

**CHARLIES HOUSE**

Bella's p.o.v

Me and my sister used to spend at least two weeks here every summer i thought looking at the familiar white house,but now it's been about two years...

I walked around to help my Dad and sister with the luggage before being lead in towards our rooms,we had to share but,we didn't mind seeing as how Abbey and i never took up too much space

"I'll uh,clear some shelve off in the bathroom"Dad muttered as i remembered we now only had one bathroom"Thank goodness we all know how to shave at least"Abbey commented making a small giggle seep into my throat hearing her add in"Well,at least i do"

"There's a pretty nice work lamp,and the sales lady picked out the bed stuff,you guys like purple right?"Charlie asked looking between us as Abbey went and threw herself on her mattress with a smile"As a matter of fact i do charlie my man"

"ok then..."charlie said leaving us two alone to unpack,that was always one of the best things bout him,he didn't hover

"Bells,you ok?"Abbey said still laying sprawled out on her bed,i turned giving a small smile"Yeah,i just...you know"She sat upright with her signature frowny face as she calls it gesturing at me for a hug,which i happily embraced...

"It's gonna be ok girlie,we'll get through this"she said as i fought off a small amount of tears that i felt like crying,words can't describe how grateful for Abbey i was

good reviews=i continue

bad reviews=i delete it

no review=no update


End file.
